


Not Who You Think

by BaobeiGirl



Category: EXO (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe: No Band, Alternate Universe: Not Idols, Alternate Universe: Powers, Badass EXO, Betrayal, Cook Kyungsoo, Crossover, Demigods, Gaea - Freeform, M/M, MAMA Era Powers, Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Music Video: MAMA (EXO), Music Video: Monster (EXO), Music Video: Power (EXO), OT12 - Freeform, OT12 EXO, Original EXO, Park Chanyeol and Leo Valdez Are the Same Person, Ramen, Short Chapters, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy - Freeform, chef kyungsoo, is that a tag?, old exo, we are one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: Leo is a fun loving, happy, mechanic. Or is he? He is really secretly Chanyeol, who is a spy gethering the camps information.(The Seven are a bit stupid in the first chap but they’ll get better. I promise.)





	1. Chapter 1

Frank’s POV

It was just another day on the Argo II. Everyone bustling around the lower deck, because no one has gone outside onto the outer decks yet.  
When we were going onto the outer decks, everything seemed alright, except when we saw Leo. He was just sitting there. Not doing anything. At all. Not even fumbling with his thumbs, no, just sitting there.So we went up to him.

“ Leo are you alright? You seem bothered?” Annabeth asked.  
“ I’m fine, just feeling a bit odd,” He said.  
“ Since when do you talk like that, Leo?” Is asked.  
“What? Nothing. Nevermind,” He said, and then walked away, and sat on the side of the boat, feet dangling off.  
“ Does Leo seem off today?” I asked at dinner, Leo at the steering wheel on the upper decks.  
“ Maybe he’s just anxious? I can’t be anything major, come on, it’s Leo. He knows he can’t take on anything big, everyone knows that,” Percy said.  
———————————DREAM——————————-  
Another dream. Wow. This time, everyone was frozen in their places and there was a man on the table, of Asian origin.  
“Who are you?” I asked.  
“I’m sure you remember me. It’s Kai, remember?” My eyes went wide, he still is chasing people around? Seriously? Still?  
“Hi Kai, can you get out of my mind please? We're having a super important meeting right now and I can't stay much longer,” I said in Korean, my grandmother made me learn some Asian languages. It was hard but it sure did come in handy.  
“Oh, don't be like this namja. You know you need to keep in your own business.” Kai said.  
“This is my business. It's my friend’s ship. And my mind.” I said.  
“Or is it? Is he really your friend?” Kai said, “ I think you need to apologize before my friends and I have to get involved,” He said.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Good day, namja. Annyonghi, see you soon, if you don’t get lucky,” Kai said, and left.  
I woke up with the others staring at me, they always freak out when I randomly pass out or faint. They think that I might not wake up again.  
“Who was it this time?” Hazel asked.  
“ Someone you don’t know. He’s Korean, and his name is Kai, he goes around with his crew in South Korea and stands up to the government,” I was then cut off.  
“That’s good, was he nice, or giving you info?” Hazel said.  
“ He’s usually really nice, his friends too…. But I think that we did something to upset him or one of his friends, because he said that we’d be getting a visit soon if we didn’t ‘apologize’.” I said.

 

Leo(Chanyeol) POV

I can’t believe these guys are so stupid, they don’t expect anything ever. I was the only one to sense it in the air when Khione was coming, but she threw me off of the ship because we have to keep up appearances.  
They don’t suspect our plan. Our leader, Suho, which is his government name thingy, told me I needed to find out about these kids. So yes, I built a ship for them, but it was only with the help of Lulu hyung’s mind power thingy that would help me do it. He gave us a telepathy link with everyone else, so it was like a group chat.  
Anyway, today I was thinking about the plan to ditch them, and Frank came up and bugged me. I mm’ed (mind messaged) Jongin hyung and told him to give them a scare. We could use some more info, but they don’t trust the bubbly persona I put on. When Jongin and Junmyeon hyung (Suho) showed up and ‘captured’ me, they’d have to give us info. ‘Now’ I mm’ed Jongin and Junmyeon hyung. They came on and made a racket. Banging walls, stealing stuff, dropping stuff off the ship, and most importantly tying me up. It wasn’t really me, it was a mirage, but it was a good one.  
They came barreling up the stairs, yelling  
“Leo! Are you okay!?”  
“More importantly, is he going to be okay?” Junmyeon hyung asked.  
“Who are you?!” Percy asked.  
“You, young man, can call me Suho,” Junmyeon hyung said.  
“Why do you have Leo?” Annabeth asked.  
“If you give us the exact location of the two camps we’ll let him go on his own free will,” Jongin said.  
“What If we don’t?” Frank asked.  
“Then we kill the elf,” Junmyeon hyung said.  
“xxxxxxx xxxxx xxxx, xxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx” Annabeth quickly supplied.  
They mm’ed the group to write it down. Once they did, they freed ‘Leo’.  
As soon as they did, Leo turned into Chanyeol.  
“Where’s Leo!?” Percy questioned.  
“There never was a Leo!” Jongin yelled, playing with there minds,”You all are just crazy!”  
“What?!” Percy was totally falling for it.  
“Per-“  
“This is all fake?!”  
“Perc-“  
“Oh my gods?!”  
“Perseus Jackson stop that useless blabbering right now. They’re obviously playing with our heads. Leo has to be real, this man couldn’t have been pretending all along.” Annabeth reasoned.  
‘Silly Americans’ I mm’ed.  
‘Ikr’ Jongin replied.  
‘Pay attention!’ Junmyeon hyung replied.  
“You’re right, Annie, it’s just a trick,” Percy said.  
“You said that that’s all the info you needed, right Suho hyung?” Jongin asked.  
“Yes. That and the info Chan got while being undercover will do it,” Junmyeon hyung said.  
“Wait, how long has he been Leo?! And where is he?” Hazel asked.  
Jason started for his sword, and Percy started fumbling with his pen.  
“Well, Chan’s the only Leo you know. We killed the other one. He was being too nosy,” Junmyeon admitted.  
“He’s lying!” Frank accused.  
“Nope. Anyway hyungs, do you want to go to Camp J or Camp HB first?” Jongin said.  
“Stop telling them” Junmyeon ordered.  
“But I like messing with people’s minds!” Jongin admitted.  
“Don’t tell people that!” Junmyeon hyung’s patience was being tested.  
I laughed. They’re hilarious.  
“HE CAN’T BE THE REAL LEO!!!!!”  
“Goodness gracious, stop blabbering. It’s really annoying.” I said.  
I had enough of them, and we teleported (thanks to Jongin).  
The second I got there, I saw my real family.  
Baek hyung, Lulu hyung, and all of the others. I was in euphoria.


	2. Reunited at Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter says all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, amazing readers! Please don't kill me for being a shitty author though. Oh, trigger warning! Cursing ahead.

Chanyeol's POV  
I rush forward to give Baek and Lulu hugs. They're so amazing.  
We talk for what seems like hours about how we're doing. They tell me about their lives and everyone else's, and I tell them about mine.   
Eventually Suho tells us to wrap it up and that we're gonna go see if we can get some more info out of these Greek "Heroes". More like dumbasses, to be honest.   
And I have real reason to say that, too. They couldn't tell that I wasn't actually Leo Valdez. Though, to be fair, they never met the real Leo Valdez, but they still should have noticed where my story slipped. But they didn't notice anything, and that's pathetic for a Zhang. He's related to Yixing, for God's - or is it the gods'? - sake? And I was, in all honesty, shitty mechanic. Oh, plus, they never noticed how I got away without a scratch every time. Like, really, it's a pattern! Oh, and they always thought I was stupid, too. "Leo, it's the one on the left. You do know which one is your left, right?" Yes, I know my left from my right! Anyway, this is getting out of hand.  
We decide to go toy with the information givers again. We might tie them up or something. That'll make 'em talk. Or, if we really wanted to be cruel, we could torture someone hey love.  
Oh, how much fun this will be.


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO pays The Six a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much that I'm writing through the pain!   
> Trigger warning:   
> Literally one swear word

Minseok's POV

When Channie got back I was ecstatic. My life wasn't complete without my whole family.  
Anyway, everyone agrees that since they gave the information away a bit too quickly, they might be hiding something. So, of course, we have to go "ask them a few more questions".  
Honestly, we don't just do this for fun. We do it to rise up to the government! To give power to the people, to give freedom to the subjects! But that was back in Korea. Now we're travelling globally (which will probably end badly), but this time to spread the word of freedom and give hope to those who don't have any, yada yada. The important thing is that we know what we're doing, and that we are doing out absolute best to free the world.  
What does the world need saving from, people ask me. I tell them that it needs to be saved from humans, the good and the bad.   
So we had Jonginnie teleport Channie (to psych them out), 'Myeonnie (to keep us in check), Lulu (he wanted to come because he was dared to), and myself to the ship. When we got there it looked like it had already been raided and shit, so I pull out my gun and fire a few rounds in the sky and the poles.  
The Americans came rushing upstairs as soon as they heard the first shots, so there was already aimless chatter going on in the background.   
"Hello, I am Minseok, and you'll tell us what we need to know, or else."   
They looked flabbergasted. I'm guessing they had something to do today, but, meh. I don't care.  
"If you come any closer I'll shoot!" One of the girls yelled as we tried to approach her. She's got balls, but she don't have brains.


	4. Except One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Six's (the seven minus Leo) reactions to having been kidnapped vary. Not everyone knows what EXO is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly such a mess. I spent some time yesterday thinking about it, and I might have sorted some of it out (even a plot, yay!).  
> Demigods are a thing. Right now the Six are on the mission to Greece and Rome to stop Dirtface from rising, but EXO wants world peace, no matter the people they hurt to get it. I don't know yet it EXO is made up of demigods, but we'll figure it out soon enough! Xoxo

Luhan's POV

After Minseok made his threats one of the girls threatened to shoot us. And to think that I thought they were smart.  
I have this girl's bow in the air in less than five seconds. They were flabbergasted, but I wasn't going to give them an explaination.  
"You were holding it wrong." I told her. She glared at me and looked at the Chinese boy, Frank, who was next to her. He nodded in affirmation.  
'Myeonnie nodded to me, so I tied up all of their hands. They struggled to get out but they couldn't break free.  
"We've got two ways of doing this, kids. Tell us what you know or we take you back with us. Lemme tell ya', they aren't this nice at the base." 'Seokkie (Minseok) told the (prisoners? captives?) informants. They rolled their eyes at him, obviously thinking that he was kidding. Except for one.  
Frank. He was different. It was almost like he knew what we would do to them if they didn't listen.  
He said, "Yes, of course,". His teammates looked scandalized, but I realised that we might just have stumbled upon something more valuable than expected.  
"No! We won't tell you anything!" The others said.  
So we had Jonginnie take us back and put them all in a windowless room for interrogation later. They all had their feet and hands tied up. Of course, except one. Frank Zhang.


	5. Interrogation Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter name says all

Frank Zhang’s POV

What confused me most was why I wasn’t tied up. Everyone else had their feet and hands tied, but they just told me not to try to break out. And trust me, I won’t. These guys look like they have a lot of power and I’m not gonna test them. 

They left us in the interrogation room for about a half hour. During that, the others gave me odd looks. A few people even tried to ask why. I just shrugged in response. 

Once the half hour was up one of the people on the boat from earlier came in. I bowed to him (we were all standing up at this point) and he bowed back. 

“Hello, my name is Luhan, don’t make me regret giving it to you.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t.” I told him.

“So, you guys are living on a flying ship you have dubbed the ‘Argo II’?” Luhan asked.

“Yes.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how dangerous are you guys to, let’s say, a remarkable gunman with a gang of snipers who are also ready to shoot.”

“Well, it depends on the situation and who is in good health at the time. We usually don’t send everyone to do a job, so it’s usually just 3 or 4 people. If it’s Annabeth, well, sorry Annabeth, but you can tend to get a bit angry while fighting. And she only uses a dagger to fight, so I’d say about a 3? Percy and Jason use swords, which are also not very useful in a fight. Maybe a 4. Piper would actually be very useful, maybe an 8, because she has charmspeak so she can convince at least a few people to cease fire. Hazel, well she also fights with a sword, but she also has the mist at her disposal, which is like being able to make illusions, so definitely a 9 on a bad day. And I wouldn’t be all that useful in a fight like that, a sword wouldn’t do any good, as well as a spear, and definitely my bow wouldn’t do much. I can also shapeshift, but that wouldn’t be useful either. And I can’t rate myself because it’d be biased, which means that’s everyone.” 

“Very informational Frank, thank you. You are aware, though, that your friends are extremely confused and upset at you for giving all of those secrets away. And Jason and Percy don’t like their rating, though I completely agree with you. Now, can you tell me if the locations you gave us the other day we’re true or fake?”

“What did they say?” I ask.

“xxxxxxx xxxxx xxxx, xxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx”

“No, they’re actually xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxx and xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx.”

“Hmm, do you know why Annabeth lied to us?” 

“I can only speculate that it’s because she thought she could trick you.”

“Learned your lesson about that back in the day, didn’t you, Fai?” 

“Yeah.”

“I still remember it. It was very funny.” 

“You all must be hungry, we car before a standard breakfast time.”

“I think we can all eat.”

“Okay, I’ll bring you guys down to D.O. for a while. If he wants to tell you his real name that’s his headache. But thank you again, Fai, I knew that you’d see why you needed to tell us. Come with me.” Luhan lifted his hands and the chains on the others lifted into the air. He led through twists and turns to what seems to be a dining room.

“Hello, children. I am Kyungsoo, and I will be cooking. No, I do not do orders. Oh, and hi Fai.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating time! :)

_Frank’s Point of View_

“Sit down, sit down! Wouldn’t want you getting tired and sore already!” Kyungsoo said. 

“Already?” Percy whisper-asked Annabeth. She shrugged.

_Well if that isn’t ironic. Annabeth didn’t know something._

_Shut up, Frank. She’s your friend, act nice._

We all sat down. Kyungsoo stared at us, almost like he was staring into our souls. This is what got me, though:

A bird flew in through the window and landed one his shoulder! It seemed to communicate, almost like it was talking into his ear. Kyungsoo nodded, and the bird flew away.

”So most of you are American, yes?” He asked us.

”Yeah, but Frank’s Canadian.” Piper answered.

”Chinese-Canadian!” I said.

”Piper! You don’t have to answer him, you know!” Annabeth shrieked.

”Ramen it is, then. Fai, oh, sorry, you go by Frank now, would you like to assist me in the kitchen?”

”Sure.”

Kyungsoo motioned for me to get up and led me to the kitchen. He got out a box of instant ramen and put a pot to boil.

”So what did you need me to do, hyung?” I said in Korean, so he would understand better.

“Oh, nothing really, ramen’s easy to make. I actually just wanted to catch up with you. I haven’t seen you in a few years. How are you?”

”I’m ... okay. Grandma died, oh, and Mom too, but that happened a few months ago...”

”Oh, shit. Does Yixing-hyung know? She’s his Grandma too. And his aunt, of course.”

”I don’t think he does, it’s been a bit hectic. I haven’t been able to tell any of the family since we we traveling like crazy.”

”Yeah, why is that anyway?”

I gave Kyungsoo an in-depth description of why we were on the quest. He nodded along.

”That sucks, when’s your deadline?” He asked me.

“A few days.”

”Oh, shit. I’ll make sure you guys can leave soon. Fuck! How’d I not notice the water boiling over?!” 

We spent a few minutes cleaning up the mess and he put the ramen in to actually cook it.

I got out six bowls, since Kyungsoo said he had eaten before we arrived. After he served the bowls I carried them out to the others.

They gave me confused looks but ate the food nevertheless.

”So, I’ve heard that you guys are taking down the big bad in a few days.” Kyungsoo said.

”Who told you that?!” Annabeth said, looking furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was eating ramen while writing this, could you tell? :) 🍜

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Eomma, if you read this, tell me what you like.  
> Feel free to comment and give suggestions!


End file.
